Ichirōta Oniyuzu
is a shinobi from Kirigakure. Personality Like his allies, Ichirōta has a great hatred for the peaceful era of the Sixth Mizukage, viewing it as an insult to their heritage as they calmly allow tourists to visit the village. Joining Shizuma Hoshigaki, he sought to restore the "Bloody Mist" era and usurp Chōjūrō. However, unlike most of his allies, he doesn't let his anger distract him, due to preferring a no-nonsense attitude of quickly getting the job done rather than wasting time voicing his problems, even at the one he feels responsible for them. As noted by Iwabee Yuino, Ichirōta has a tendency to use large and sophisticated words. Appearance Ichirōta is a young man of average height and build with medium-length grey hair parted to the left, blue-coloured eyes, and sharp teeth. He wears a red, long-sleeved, pinstriped turtleneck shirt with a wide dark red obi around his waist, and baggy black pants. He also wears a forehead protector and a sword strapped to his back. After Shizuma's declaration of war, he dons a sleeveless black jinbaori war coat with tan lining and gray hemming, worn in the style of a closed jacket. Abilities As a Kiri-nin, he has skill in kenjutsu, able to quickly adjust to using Shibuki. New Era School Trip Arc Ichirōta joins Shizuma Hoshigaki when he recruits Kagura Karatachi to his Bloody Mist swordsmen. After the group defeats Boruto Uzumaki, Ichirōta points out how killing him would be a sure way to kill any potential peace treaty and start a war between nations of the Middle Sea. Kagura however only agreed to join on the condition that they spare Boruto. After they leave, Kagura takes him and the rest of Shizuma's group the shinobi swords' storage vault. After acquiring the blades, with Ichirōta taking the Shibuki, Shizma voiced more of his plans, noting that he had allies within the ranks of the Water Daimyō who agree with Shizuma's goal of restoring the "Blood Mist" era. He also intended to place Kagura as the new Mizukage, continuing the vicious reign of the Fourth Mizukage. Their first act of revolution was to destroy the Kirigakure Memorial Stone. Before they could destroy it, they were confronted by Boruto and Sarada, along with Chōjūrō. Shizuma was glad at this development and cut off the area with his Crimson Mist Barrier Technique to begin the battle. Ichirōta used Shibuki to cause an explosion on the ground, making Sarada fall into a chasm to face Buntan. Ichirōta then watched as three of his allies began rambling to Chōjūrō about their hatred for him, in which Ichrōta noted they were wasting time. When Chōjūrō defeated them, Ichirōta prepared to attack him from a distance, but was interrupted by Iwabee. Iwabee managed to cut him down, causing Ichirōta to trigger Shibuki in an attempt to kill Iwabee. His efforts failed and he was soon after detained by Chōjūrō. After the group was defeated and rounded up, the event was covered by the Mizukage while Ichirōta and his team, minus Kagura, were sent to prison for rehabilitation. Trivia * Ichirōta's last name, "Oniyuzu", refers to a type of citrus fruit known as yuzu. Its flavor is similar to that of a grapefruit, but is confused with tangerine oranges.